Kazuki
by zabani-chan
Summary: Five years have passed since the final battle agaisnt the Crimson King. Everyone has gone their own way, and when Kyo returns, two great shocks await him.


Kazuki

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: i do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. this is my first attempt at this story, so please be gentle when reviewing. ^_^ by the way, have you noticed that there is....21 pages of stories, yet only 2 have KyoYuya when you select that pair? i find that oddly disturbing....WE NEED MORE KYOYUYA!!!!**

**The title means First of a New Generation. It's actually a boy's name.**

oneshot

It has been five years since the last battle between Kyo, Kyoshiro and the Crimson King. After Kyo got his body back, the group split their seperate ways. Kyo to wherever he pleased, Yuya, along with Hotaru, Sasuke and Bon, settled down on the outskirts of a small village, Benitora retired to his castle and took over his father's place, Yukimura just vanished with the promise of visiting Sasuke every now and then, Akira decided to travel, with the promise of staying with Yuya and the others when he was done, and Kyoshiro and Sakuya went back to the house Sakuya lived in when she was in hiding.

-8-8-8-

Yuya sat on the porch next to Yukimura, setting a tray of tea between them. He glanced at her, smiling, before letting his eyes focus back on the boy playing with Hotaru, Sasuke and Akira, Bon sitting off to the side to make sure no one got hurt. Yuya followed his gaze, her eyes becoming soft and her smile gentle.

"Yukimura?" she asked softly. He looked at her, taking a cup of tea and sipping it as he regarded her.

"Yes, Yuya-san?"

A small cough covered by a small hand made his eyes narrow sadly.

"You shouldn't've pushed yourself to make the tea. It will only worsen it."

"I know."

"What is it you want to ask of me?" he set the cup down.

"I want you to take Otonashi away with you so that he doesn't catch it." she said, staring into Yukimura's eyes. He stared back for a few seconds before sighing gently and looked away towards the child. He was quiet for a long while before speaking.

"You do not have much longer, do you?" he asked quietly, refusing to look at her and let her see the sadness that was creeping into his eyes.

"Yes, and I do not want Oto-kun to see me die." her voice was just as quiet.

They were both silent as they watched Hotaru pick Otonashi up and place him on Bon's shoulder, his eyes widening at the new height level and the higher view. Sasuke and Akira smiled at the child, from the gound and from the tree, Hotaru watching with slight amusement as Otonashi then tried to figure out he was going to get down without help.

"I will do as you request."

-8-8-8-8-

Yuya's breathing was labored as he lay on her futon, staring at the ceiling. Yukimura sat at her side, watching her with solemn eyes. When she spoke, her voice was light.

"How is Oto-kun?"

"He is fine. He asks for you frequently now, wondering when he can come home."

"What do you tell him?"

"The partial truth. That you sick and you don't want him to catch it."

She smiled. The fact that the Great Yukimura was unable to lie to a child amused her for some reason. But the thought of never seeing her child's face again made guilt and grief storm into her heart.

"Have you heard anything from him?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

"No." he answered, holding her hand gently between his.

Her breathing slowed and her eyes slipped partially closed.

"Do I have...your promise that Oto-kun...will meet his father one day....and stay with him? That Oto-kun...will live with you until then?"

His hold on her hand tightened and he bowed his head, hiding his tears from her.

"Yes. You have my solemn vow, Yuya-san."

Her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, and a smile stayed on her lips even when her body cooled. Yukimura sat there for a long while, grieving their loss, before standing to leave, gathering all of Otonashi's things, and a few of his mother's favorite kimono, before leaving, watching the house burn with a detached, glazed look.

-8-8-8-

Four months passed since Yuya's departure from this world, and Yukimura, along with Hotaru, Akira, Sasuke and Bon, lived in a city with Otonashi, celebrating his fifth birthday, teaching him everything he would need to know, and telling him about his father. They watched as Otonashi grew to be a quiet and calm boy, knowing that the news of his mother's passing had changed him those long four months. He was starting to learn swordsmanship upon his request, and they hadn't the heart to tell him otherwise. It was in his blood to hold a sword.

By the fifth month, Otonashi had partially learned how to hold a sowrd properly, and they noticed that when he walked, he made no sound and had no presense unless provoked. It irked them to know that they were the strongest people in the nation, besides Onime no Kyo, and yet a five year old child could walk up to them, in broad daylight, and they would be none the wiser until they either turned around or he spoke, and it always caused their heart to skip a few beats in shock.

They had also noticed that when he went to bed, he always slept with his mother's kimono's next to him, one hand on them while the other curled around the necklace she had once given him. A beautiful 18 carat gold diamond shaped pendant attached to a length of black cord, a genuine ruby in the middle while blue green and red coloured stones adorned the rest. (for a better description - and a picture - go to google, type in **Pendant: Etruscan style, **and look for a diamond-shaped necklace. should be third pic to the right, two to the left). They never brought the subject up, and went on as if they never saw.

Another month, and they had an unexpected visitor.

The opening of the door caught everyone's attention, and thinking it was Otonashi, Hotaru quickly made his way through the house to the door. After a few minutes, and no sound reached their ears, everyone else made their way to the door, their eyes widening at the sight of Onime no Kyo standing in front of a surprised Hotaru, his gleaming red eyes taking his surroundings in before locking on them. The shock and surprise of seeing him slowly disappeared, being replaced by a quiet calm and a deepining greif as they remembered their beloved Yuya-san's last request. Yukimura stepped up and spoke in a calm voice that captured Kyo's attention immediately.

"We need to talk."

The simple phrase sent warning bells going off Kyo's head, telling him that something was wrong. He took another look at the group of people in front of him, sitting calmly on the tatami floor drinking tea, watching him with guarded eyes. He finally realized _who_ as missing.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

They knew who he meant, and the flinch they hid well did nothing to hide the grief and pain that engolfed their lowered eyes. The bells grew louder, telling him something was _very _wrong. At the lack of an answer, he grew irritated.

"Where is Yuya?" he growled.

Before anyone could speak, a child's voice interrupted and answered.

"Okaasan's gone."

Kyo whipped his head around to stare at the child with wide eyes, the shock of never sensing him showing on his face. The others, who hadn't seen him either, looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, before looking at Kyo, who was now glaring at Otonashi.

"Who are you?" he asked. The child, whose eyes he couldn't see because of blonde hair falling messily in his face, merely frowned and walked away, sliding the door closed behind him. Kyo turned back to them, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Who was he?" he demanded.

"Nee-san's child." Hotaru said, watching a butterfly through the open doors. His asnwer was met by silence as Kyo processed what he just said. The others refused to look at him, their grief too great no matter how many months had passed.

Kyo stared at nothing while the words ran through his mind over and over. _Nee-san's child. Nee-san's child....Yuya's child_. His teeth clenched and his hands fisted, but he refused to let his anger take control of him. He didn't know anything about the situation. He needed to learn more. His gaze rested on Yukimura. There was more to this story, judging by their reactions.

"Tell me what you know."

Yukimura gazed into his tea a moment longer before looking up, meeting his gaze with determined eyes.

"I will follow through with the last promise."

The words confused Kyo, but he noticed that everyone else had tensed briefly before straightening and looking him in the eye, each showing determination and resolution. This was more serious that he had first thought, but he kept quiet and stayed relatively calm instead of lashing out in irritation at their silence.

"We should start with the basics." Bon said, eyes trained on Kyo, "that child is indeed Yuya-san's child. Her first...and last...child."

"His name is Otonashi." Akira said, "and he certainly lives up to his name because even I cannot hear him or sense him."

Kyo's eyes widened briefly before narrowing again.

"His parent's were a strange couple. Always argueing, always fighting, making up minutes later and going on with their lives as if it never happened, one insansely strong, one a decent fighter, both short-tempered and stubborn, but protective of each other and completely trusting." Sasuke said.

Kyo's eyes narrowed even more, his hate for the boy's father growing with every word.

"One sits in this room..." Hotaru pasued,"...the other under a cherry blossom tree."

Kyo's eyes were now locked on Yukimura, daring him to say the bastard's name so he could ki...

"Shiina Yuya and Onime no Kyo are the names of Otonashi's parents." Yukimura said, eye's level with his and voice trembling on her name.

Kyo froze. His mind went blank for a full five minutes before rebooting and processing the words slowly, repeating each word. _Shiina Yuya and Onime no Kyo. Otonashi's parents._ Her name and his name. That blonde child was theirs. That was their child. Kyo's son. _Yuya's_ son. _Their son_. His mind went back to the night before the Last Battle, when they had showed each other just how much they loved each other. That meant she was pregant then, and the child was around five. He had missed five years of his first childs life because he hadn't wanted to settle down. He had left Yuya alone to raise a child. To be a single mother.

The others watched his inner struggle with apprehension, not knowing what he would think about having a child that they would make him take under his wing to raise. They had told Otonashi that when his father ever returned, he was to leave with him. He had understood his mother's last wish, and his determination to follow through with it made them happy.

"Kyo?" Yukimura muttered.

When red eyes looked at him, he continued.

"What will you do now?"

Kyo was quiet as he pondered. He needed to see his son....that sounded weird to him...but he needed to see Yuya first.

"I need to see Yuya."

The grief returned in their eyes, and they all looked at Yukimura, who was best at hiding it now and knew where Yuya's grave was. Him being the one who burned her body. He stood.

"Tell Otonashi that we will return tomorrow evening." he said, before walking out, Kyo following immediately, eager to see Yuya again and see if everything was true.

They walked though the city, out of it, and down an old country path before Kyo spoke.

"Where is she?"

Yukimura was quiet for a moment.

"Where she first settled down and where Otonashi was born."

Kyo hmmed and took in their surroundings, noting the lack of other houses and the abundance of trees.

"Why so far out in forest?"

"To keep unwanted people from showing up."

"Such as?"

"People who want her dead for her foreign looks and think her a witch, and bounties with a grudge."

Kyo growled lowly at the thought of people hating Yuya for her rare looks. It was what made her unique. Made her...her. A witch she could be if angered, but an otherwise decent girl.

Day was giving way to dusk, stars appearing in the darkening sky by the time Yukimura led him down another old road covered with growing grass from weeks of being undisturbed and walked on. Kyo was growing anxious, something he never did, at the thought that no one had been down this path for quite a while.

"We are almost there." Yukimura said quietly, "Just in the clearing up ahead."

Ten minutes later, and Kyo was staring at an empty clearing with a huge sakura tree in the middle, the flowers moving slightly with the wind, petals flowing through the air. It was a surreal scene...but his mind was on finding his woman, and he neither saw nor felt her.

Yukimura walked up to the tree and around it, Kyo following slowly. Whe he reached his side, Yukimura merely pointed to the ground, his eyes looking opposite the tree, as though determined not to look at whatever he was pointing at. Kyo followed his finger to the ground, and was met with a neat slabe of stone. His body froze and his breath caught in his throat as he read the words written on it.

_Shiina Yuya_

_May her soul find peace in the afterlife_

_Wonderful friend_

_Loving mother_

_Trusting and Faithful Lover_

His knees buckled beneath him and he found himself kneeling in front of her grave. Yukimura walked away, pausing at the edge of the clearing.

"I trust you know the way back?" he asked softly. He took Kyo's silence as a yes and continued, leaving Kyo to his thoughts.

Kyo sat there, eyes staring blankly at her name, memories of their time together rushing through his head.

_Her green eyes flashing with fear. With anger. With irritation. With shock. With trust. With love._

_Her blonde hair flowing in the wind, undone for once, and he couldn't resist running his hand through it._

_Her following him into a dangerous forest despite his demands to stay behind._

_Her seeing the cross shaped scar on his back._

_Her being kidnapped by Shindara. _

_Then being claimed murdered by Akira himself._

_Having waterwyrms growing inside her chest around her heart, giving her sixty days to live._

_Her life being cut short to 12 hours by Saisei._

_Him defeating Shinrei, who removes the waterwyrms afterward._

_Her calling his name in deperation._

_Her calling his name in warning._

_Her calling his name in anger, or irritation, or sadness, or understanding._

_Her calling his name with love._

His chest tightened with every memery. His breath stuck in his throat, his eyes burning as tears threatened to overflow. He clenched his teeth, set his jaw and clenched his hands in the grass below in an effort to stop them, but once one fell, the rest followed, and he lowered his head to ground, barely touching the stone, and let himself outwardly show this one moment of weakness, not caring who saw, or what they thought of him at that moment.

Because he had lost his meaning in life. It was gone forever.

"Did you love her?"

Kyo flinched, and raised his head, red eyes locking on the blonde child beside him. He stared at him for a while, slowly sitting up until he was standing.

"Will you not answer?" the child asked, head tilting to the side slightly. Kyo was quiet for a moment longer.

"Yes. I loved her."

"Then where were you?"

Kyo stayed silent, studying the boy in front of him as he pondered the question. His blonde hair was messy, still covering his eyes, and he wore sandels with a striped hakama, a white under kimono with a black over kimono with gold design on the bottom of the sleeves with waves.

"I was traveling." he finally said. The child cocked his head to the side, as if analyzing him.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"So are you my father?"

"...yes..."

The child was quiet for a minute before smiling bright, moving a hand up and brushing his bangs back from his eyes, looking at Kyo with bright red eyes. Kyo's own red eyes widened at the sight of his son's eyes. He knelt and held out his arms, silently beckoning his son to him. Otonashi ran to him, small hands grabbing the front of Kyo's own kimono tightly. Kyo placed his hands gently on his son's cheeks, staring into his eyes for a few seconds before hugging him tightly, burying his face in his hair. Otonashi snuggled his face into his father's neck, smile never leaving his face.

Yukimura smiled, tears falling slowly down his face as he stood behind a tree a few feet away from the clearing. He wiped his face and walked away, heading back to the house, where the others waited for the his return.

They greeted him when he opened the door, eyes wide in apprehension. He merely smiled, and they sighed, relief flowing through their bodies.

A Few Years Later

Otonashi walked down the road, eyes closed and hands behind his head as he whistled. His rare blonde hair was shoulder length and pulled back, and he ignored the giggling girls following him. He had a feeling that if they followed him all the way, his father would tease him for life about it. He groaned at the thought and quickly turned a corner, running as fast as he could towards his house, the sword at his hip bouncing slightly at his movements.

Once he reached his house, he opened the door and closed it quickly. He placed his ear on it, listening for the sound of footsteps of those girls. After a couple minutes of silence, he sighed in relief and turned around, opening his blood red eyes.

"Augh!!" he screamed, jumping back and hitting the door as he placed one hand on his sword and the other on his heart. He breathed heavily as he stared at his father wide eyes.

"Quit doing that!!" he shouted. Kyo smirked.

"What's wrong? Don't like things like that done to you? You do the same thing." he said. Otonashi glared.

"That's different. I can't control that I have no presense when I'm calm."

Kyo shrugged, heading towards him and sliding his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Otonashi asked, straightening and watching with curious eyes.

"To see your mother." was the quiet reply.

"I'm coming too."

Kyo straightened and looked him in the eye. Everything was quiet before Kyo smiled slightly and turned towards the door, opening it slowly.

"No. This is...private."

Otonashi nodded in understanding. It was one of _those_ days.

The door shut behind Kyo and Otonashi continued towards him, a small smile on his face.

Kyo kneeled in front of Yuya's grave, a smile on his face.

"Our son has grown into a wonderful man, despite having me as his father."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

the end

hope you enjoyed my first SDKyo story!


End file.
